Canadian Bunnies Don't Ski
by Tink2
Summary: It's been nearly seven years since they've seen each other...see who changed, who stayed the same, and who's managed to carry the flame for seven years.
1. One Last Hurrah

_**Author's Notes –**__ Hi everyone! It's been a long time since I've had something to post here (more than two years), let alone something new. A lot of amazing things happen to me in the last few years and the worst possible case of writer's block. But the other night I had this crazy urge to write and I just couldn't resist. _

_Now for those of you who remember the old WWE Fan Fiction Library that I once ran, the first chapter of this fic was once up there (I know I said it was a new fic but I edited it so much it may as well be new). I dusted it off and have started writing it again and I've got a couple of chapters ready to go! _

_Before we get to the actual fic, I'd like to ask you all to please feed the writer and review! I'd really like to know what you think and if someone out there thinks this fic is worth continuing. Also, if there's another fic of mine that you'd like to see me work on (or perhaps even finish) let me know. I just might get the inspiration to work on it._

_**Disclaimer –**__ I own nothing that is recognized…please don't sue me._

_

* * *

  
_

**One Last Hurrah**

"Drive safe and take a damn shower," Amy called out to a long-haired man who laughed as he closed the door to the tour bus. She watched as the large vehicle expertly maneuvered its way out of her rather narrow driveway and out onto the main road and couldn't help but sighed happily as she watched the bus drive out of sight. It had been a long six months but it felt so good to be back home. She then turned back into her house to face the multitude of bags that now littered her living room floor and frowned. Silently she counted the bags and could have sworn that she didn't take half that many when she left for her European tour with her band the Luchagores.

Opting to leave the unpacking, and inevitable laundry, for later Amy stepped over the suitcases and bags and made her way to her kitchen, badly needing a cup of coffee. She rummaged through her cupboards and pantry but no coffee was to be found and even if it was, she realized her coffee pot was still off and needed at least an hour to heat properly. Pouting, she pulled a Pepsi from the fridge and prayed it was still good and she went to her office to sift through the piles of mail she already knew was there.

She plopped down in the comfy leather chair behind her desk, grabbed her letter opener, and began to go through the bills, fan mail, letters, and junk; filing most of her mail in the trash. She had just gotten to what must have been the fiftieth pre-approved credit card application when she was surprised by the unfamiliar sound of her home phone ringing. Curious as to who would be calling her at this number she picked up the receiver that was on her desk.

"Hello."

"Amy," a familiarly cheerful voice greeted on the other end, "long time no talk! How was the tour?"

"Great, fun, long," Amy joked as she went on, "I just got in today. And how are things in that yoga studio Trish?"

"Wonderful! I had so many sign-ups last month I had to hire another instructor."

"That's great Trish! I'm glad to hear that business is going so well for you. So what else is going on up there in the land of the cold," Amy asked with a laugh.

"A lot actually, it's kind of the reason I called. Adam moved back up here not that long ago…"

"You mean he left nice, sunny, warm Florida to move back to freezing Canada," Amy laughed as she thought of her long haired friend who was so happy to get away from the cold climate he had grown up in now leaving his beaches for snow. "He really did take one too many chair shots to the head, didn't he?"

"Well that's beside the point," Trish said brushing off her friend's joke. "He moved back to start a business, like me."

Amy chuckled, "Adam Copeland, business man; kind of hard to believe."

"I know," Trish agreed, "and he just did it so suddenly. He moved back up here and bought a ski lodge."

"A ski lodge?"

"Yeah and a beautiful one up in the mountains. He's been renovating the hell out of it and is going to open it soon. And…"

"And now we get to the reason for your call," Amy finished for her.

"Well yeah, see he's going to have a soft open for the lodge and he wants to get a bunch of the old gang back together."

"What's a soft open?"

"He's going to open the place for a couple weeks and have some friends come up, test everything out, and break the staff in," she explained.

"So basically it's just an excuse for all of us to have a ski lodge to ourselves for a couple weeks at Adam's expense," Amy elaborated sarcastically.

"Pretty much. So, what do you say," Trish finally asked, "you up for one last hurrah with all of your old friends? It'd be in two weeks."

"I don't know Trish. I mean I just got home and…"

Trish quickly cut Amy off before she could continue, "But Ames, the whole gang getting back together. It's been years since we've all seen each other. Wouldn't you like to hang out, all of us, like we use to, just one more time?"

"But…"

"Come on," she whined cutting her off again. "Lisa's coming, and Jeff, Chris, Maria, Jay, and Adam, and me of course…please!" Trish began to beg but it wasn't necessary because when Trish had mentioned one certain friend's name Amy's mind had been made up.

"You know what," she said attempting to still sound reluctant, "I'll go. It sounds like fun and who knows how many more times all of us are going to get together like this again." Amy then had to pull the phone an arms length from her ear due to the deafening squealing coming from the other end.

"Amy we're going to have so much fun! I'll call Adam right away and tell him you're coming! He'll be so excited," Trish continued to babble on with the details of where and when this great reunion would be taking place and Amy absently jotted them down on the back of an envelope. Before she knew it Trish was hanging up to go call and Adam and Amy was left to her thoughts and to book airline tickets. As she waited for her computer to boot she smiled blissfully while she let her mind wonder; Jason Reso, what have you been doing for the last seven years.


	2. Some Things Never Change

_**Author's Notes –**__ Okay, so eight days between updates doesn't seem that bad, does it? I'm really hoping that the rest of the chapters go just as smoothly as this one and hopefully this fic will be finished in a couple of months. _

_I want to give a big shout out to __**Caged Sparkle Black**__ for your awesome review of chapter one! I always say that reviews encourage and inspire me to write more and yours did just that. I'm so glad that you like this fic and I hope it doesn't disappoint._

_And to everyone else out there who might be reading this story, please, review it and let me know what you think. I honestly am inspired by your comments and I tend to write more when I know that someone likes what I'm doing. So please, be kind, send in a review. And again, if there's another fic of mine that you would like to see updated, let me know and I'll see what I can do._

_**Disclaimer –**__ I own nothing that is recognized…please don't sue me._

_

* * *

  
_

**Some Things Never Change**

It had been two weeks since Amy had received that unexpected phone call from Trish begging her to come to the Canadian mountains and as the taxi made it's way up the winding mountain road Amy couldn't help but feel nervous. She tried to tell herself that it was because she wasn't too keen on the cold or snow, or that she had never been skiing before in her life. Yes, that was why she was nervous. Not because she was going to see friends that she had hardly seen since her retirement, not because she was afraid of how far apart they had grown, and certainly not because she still might be harboring a crush on a certain short haired blond Canadian. It seemed so absurd to Amy that she could still be harboring a crush for a man who had been one of her best friends years ago, a man who she barely seen or spoken to for seven years, a man who had the most charming eyes and always had a way of making her smiling no matter how bad she thought things were and…

"Miss, here we are. The Brown Moose Lodge," the taxi driver said shaking Amy from her thoughts.

"Thank you," she said scooting to the left and peering out the window to see a large log cabin style building with enormous paneled windows that must have offered those inside a picturesque view of the slopes surrounding it. 'So this is Adam's ski lodge,' Amy thought as the taxi pulled up to the entrance of the lodge. Amy took a deep breath and grabbed her purse as the taxi door was opened revealing a young man in a brown and red uniform with his hand extended to help her out of the vehicle.

"Welcome to the Brown Moose Lodge Miss, may I help you with your bags," he smiled welcomingly as the driver pulled her suitcases from the trunk. Amy scooted out of the taxi while ignoring the bellhop's offered hand.

"Well, that's really not necessary," Amy said as she went to grab her bags from beside the uniformed man, "I can handle these if you would just point me in the direction of the check-in desk."

"Oh no, I can take these bags in for you and check-in is the first desk on your right after you enter through those main doors." The bellhop smiled at Amy as he gave her directions and then went to take one of her large suitcases from her only to have her pull it back.

"Really, I can handle these bags all by myself." Amy had really hoped he wouldn't give her much more hassle, but the bellhop seemed to be persistent.

"Then at least let me put your bags on a cart for you," he grabbed one of the large golden carts and started to push it towards Amy.

"Actually," she started, "these suitcases already have wheels, so really, I don't need a cart, but thank you." Amy started to pull the handles out of her luggage, happy that the bellhop finally seemed to have given in only to hear a very familiar laugh coming from the main doors.

"Some things really do never change, do they Amy?" Amy spun around to see the new owner of the lodge walking up to her with a smile on his face. "Didn't Trish tell you that this trip is supposed to help break-in and train the staff? Let the man do his job!"

"Adam," Amy greeted as she threw her arms around her old friend, "it's so good to see you."

"You too Ames," he smiled as he turned from Amy to the bellhop who was looking at Amy's now forgotten bags that lay carelessly on the ground. "Forgive her Shawn, Amy here has always had one hell of a stubborn and independent streak."

"I'm not stubborn," Amy argued as she playfully punched his arm.

"I rest my case."

"And since when is being independent a bad thing?"

"It's not," Adam assured, "except this week, when I need you to let these guys take care of you. You don't want to see my business go under because my bellhops weren't properly trained during the soft open?"

"Always looking for the way to lay on a guilt trip aren't you Adam," she joked.

"You know it." Adam flashed her one of his trademark smiles and then turned to the Shawn. "Take these bags up to room three-fourteen please."

"Right away Mr. Copeland," Shawn said as he grabbed Amy's bags and loaded them on the luggage cart.

Amy stared at her friend in shock, "Mr. Copeland?"

"Hey, I'm running a business here, remember?"

"I remember, though I am rather curious as to how that happened. I thought you said you'd rather die than live somewhere the temperature dipped below fifty degrees." Amy winked mischievously remembering the many times he had said that. The man had even gone as far as to move to the Caribbean to get away from the cold and snow until he realized he then had to deal with hurricanes.

Adam shrugged, "Things change." He then draped his arm over Amy's shoulders and started to steer her towards the doors. "How about we get you checked-in and then I can tell you all about how I ended up here while I give you the grand tour?"

Amy smiled, "That sounds great."

* * *

An hour later, Adam and Amy returned to the lodge's lounge after the tour he had given her of the lodge. He had showed her everything, from the lavish dining room of the in-house restaurant, to the kitchens, gift shops, and one of the lodge's top suites explaining all along the way everything he had done while remodeling. As Amy looked around the large lounge, taking in the high ceilings, chandeliers, and windows that offered a picturesque view of the surrounding slopes she couldn't help but feel a little awestruck; Adam had done all of this.

"So what do you think," he asked sounding slightly nervous as he waited for her reply.

"This place is amazing, really, it is," she replied. "When Trish told me you bought a ski lodge I had no idea she meant you had bought a ski _resort_. You did an amazing job with everything you did here and I think you and the Brown Moose are going to be a huge success!"

Adam blushed, "Thanks Ames, that means a lot." Adam then smiled as he thought of what she still had yet to see. "Do you want to go see the slopes? I've got some pretty awesome runs up there."

"You know me Adam, the closest I'll be getting to the slopes is that couch facing the window over there next to the fireplace," Amy joked.

Adam laughed, "I haven't forgotten your aversion to all things cold, but you've at least got to go outside and take a look at the slopes. The view alone is worth it."

"All right," she sighed, "I'll go, but just for a quick look."

"Just a quick look then." Adam led her out of the lodge, passed a patio with a large in ground fire pit and benches, and up a small path. He stopped after they had rounded a small corner where they could see the ski lift and the surrounding slopes. Adam was right; the view was spectacular.

"This is beautiful," she said after a pause, "and all of this is on the lodge's property?"

"Yeah, all of it."

"Amazing," she breathed. She continued to look around at the slopes and hills that surrounded her and noticed a white blur that was coming down one of the slopes and headed strait for them fast. "Adam, is someone out there skiing?"

"Oh yeah, that's just…" But Adam was cut off before he could finish by a spray of snow showering both Amy and himself by the skier who had just skidded to a stop in front of them. Wiping the snow off of their eyes, Amy saw that the skier was dressed in head to tow in a white and neon pink fur-trimmed ski suit and immediately knew who it was.

"Amy you're here!" The skier pulled off her pink tinted snow goggles and smiled. "Grab your gear and let's hit the slopes!"

"Maybe tomorrow Trish," Amy said as Adam tried not to laugh. He honestly didn't think Amy would be hitting the slopes with Trish at all in this trip. Before Trish pressed the issue Amy decided to change the subject. "So when did you get here?"

"Oh I got here at 6," she answered perkily.

"AM?!"

"Yes, 6am, when else?" Trish rolled her eyes at her friend who obviously was still not a morning person.

"Trish really wanted to get a head start on the skiing," Adam explained.

"Crazy woman, some things never change," Amy muttered under her breath as once again Adam tried not to laugh. "So Amy and I were about to head back in and wait for the others, feel like taking a break any time today Stratus?"

Trish shrugged, "Yeah I guess I'll take a break and come on in with you guys. Let me go put my gear away and I'll meet you inside." Trish then turned on her skis and began to make her way towards the building with the sign "Ski Rental".

"Come on," Adam said turning to go back inside, "I bet you could use some coffee." Amy agreed and followed Adam back to the lodge. They were about to head to the small coffee shop he had pointed out earlier on their tour when they heard a familiar voice and high-pitched giggling coming from the reception area.

Chris Jericho was leaning casually against the reception desk saying something in sotto voce causing the receptionist to blush scarlet and giggle more. Amy rolled her eyes and Adam chuckled while approaching their friend.

"Chris," Adam called, "stop distracting my staff!"

"Adam! Amy!" Chris greeted before turning back to the receptionist. "I've got to go talk with the boss man, but I hope that I'll be seeing you again soon." He winked at her and turned to walk to his friends.

"Really Chris, you haven't been here five minutes and you've already found someone to hit on," Amy joked as she gave him a hug. "It's good to see you again."

"You too Red." Chris smiled as he turned to Adam. " Man, you have a nice place here! I mean, I just got here but I can't help but admire the scenery." Both Adam and Amy rolled their eyes as Chris' gaze went back to the reception desk where the girl he was flirting with was batting her eyelashes shyly.

"Chris," a blonde blur shrieked while nearly tackling him in a hug. "Oh my goodness it's so good to see you! When did you get in?"

"Nice to see you too Trish," he greeted with a chuckle. "And I just got in, I was just about to go check out my room when I ran into Red and Adam here."

"Well we were all about to go get some coco and wait for the others to get here, want to join us?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me, just let me…"

A soft voice cut Chris off, "Um, Mr. Jericho, you seemed to have forgotten your key."

"Well it seems I have," he replied with a smile taking the key card from the girl. "You know, you could have just dropped this off later." Chris winked at the receptionist who blushed as his three friends laughed.

"Perhaps I could still stop by tonight," she whispered seductively to Chris before noticing the glare her boss was sending her, "that is to…um…make sure that everything is okay in your room and that you're comfortable."

"And perhaps I could have a bottle of champagne and…" Chris then leaned close to whisper something to her causing her to giggle.

"My lord some things never change," a voice called from main entrance. Everyone turned around to see Lisa Varon shaking her head with a smile.

"Come on Laura, let's get Lisa checked-in," Adam said as he and the receptionist walked back to the desk.

"Lisa, so good to see you again." Chris said as he greeted her with a hug. "Good to know your since of timing hasn't changed a bit."

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about," she said with a laugh.

"Every time I'm about to hit it off with a girl you always show up and mess it all up!"

Lisa laughed, "Oh don't blame me because you always strike out! And besides, as I remember I wasn't the only Diva who had bad timing when it came to you hitting on those poor girls. Those two were just as bad."

"Who us?" Trish and Amy tried to look hurt.

Chris glared playfully, "Yes, you."

"Hey, I'm with Lisa," Amy said taking a step back, "you didn't need any help striking out, you did that all on your own."

"Hey, I have mad skills with the ladies." Chris flipped his now shoulder length blonde hair in defiance as the three girls gave into their laughter.

"Mad skills with the ladies," Lisa said as she struggled to catch a breath between fits of laughter, "what are you, nineteen?"

Chris crossed his arms in offense, "Some of us are just young at heart."

"And terminally single," Trish muttered under her breath causing the girls to fall into yet another fit of laughter.

"Hey Lisa," Adam called from the reception desk, "come here and let me get your room set up."

"Okay, be right there," Lisa turned back to Trish, Amy, and Chris, "See you guys in a few minutes." The three nodded as she walked off to the desk.

"So did Adam show you the view from the balconies," Trish asked.

Chris shook his head, "Well I just got here so I haven't seen anything yet."

"He showed me where they were but we didn't go out there," Amy said as Trish already started to steer them towards the elevators.

"Well then you guys have got to come see it! You can see all of the slopes and it has this great view of the forest and the rest of the mountains. Oh and the couches are just so…" Trish's voice trailed off as the elevator doors closed and they started their way to the lodge's upper balconies.

* * *

Jason took another deep breath as he steered the large gray SUV he rented from the airport up the winding mountain road. He was just going to spend a couple of weeks with some old friends skiing and having fun. It would be just like old times, only without the grueling hours of working out, the exhausting matches, and the constant threat of injuries. Yes, this trip was going to be just like old times, but much more fun. But if that was the case, then why did his stomach feel as though it were twisting itself in thousands of knots? Why did he feel like he were just about to walk into a tables, ladders, and chairs match?

He was quickly distracted from his thoughts as he steered the SUV around another sharp uphill turn and he couldn't help but be thankful he decided against driving his shiny black Porsche to the lodge; it certainly wouldn't have done very well on these roads. Rounding yet another steep turn what must have been the Brown Moose Lodge came into view. With the impressive log cabin-style building looming in the distance Jason felt the full force of the knots in his stomach return and he briefly contemplated turning around to go back to Tampa. But just as he was about to make a u-turn in the entrance to the lodge's parking lot he saw her. Red hair flying behind her like a fury of flames in the breeze, arms wrapped around herself in an attempt to keep warm up on the balcony she was standing on. Even from a distance Jason couldn't take his eyes off her as he pulled the car into a parking spot not too far from the lodge's entrance.

Taking a deep breath he opened the SUV's door and started to climb out when he noticed the beautiful red head on the balcony was watching him. Smiling goofily, he raised a hand and waved as he stepped the rest of the way out of the car. As soon as he tried to stand, one of his feet lost traction on a small patch of ice and Jason fell to the cold pavement hard.

"Man down," came a shout from above. Groaning in pain Jason looked up to see Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus had come to stand by Amy and had just noticed this very graceful moment. He watched as Chris continued to laugh, holding on to the balcony railing for balance, and Amy quickly disappeared from sight.

'Good one Reso,' he thought to himself. 'First time seeing her in seven years and you just have to go and make an ass out of yourself. Real nice. She's probably off laughing with Chris right now; saying things never change and Jason Reso is just as clumsy as ever. Stupid, stupid, stupid ice.' Jay was quickly shaken from his inner ranting as he heard a shout.

"Jay!" He looked up to see Amy and Adam running to him, with Trish, Chris, and Lisa not far behind them. Trying to save what bit of pride he may have had remaining, Jay tried to stand up from the cold parking lot floor only to come crashing back down to it when he tried to put the slightest bit of pressure on his right ankle, the pain was excruciating.

"Are you okay," Amy asked as she kneeled to his side.

"I'm fine," Jay said as he tried yet again to stand up only to have his ankle give out yet again.

"Medic! Medic," Chris yelled out to no one in particular causing Lisa slap him on the arm as she muttered something about sensitivity training.

"Or not," he said with a pained sigh as Trish kneeled next to him as well.

"Stay still Jay, I'll go grab the nurse and she'll take a look at that ankle," Adam said as he rushed back into the lodge.

"Yeah dude stay there," Chris said sweetly. "Hey, if you put your ankle on that patch of ice you slipped on it might help keep the swelling down."

Jay glared at his friend. "Chris, when I get up from here I'm gonna kill you."

"So, Jason," Trish cut in trying to change the subject, "how was your flight?"

"Peachy," he said forcing a smile. Leave it to Trish to try and lighten the mood; too bad it wouldn't work this time. "If I hadn't had this annoying screaming kid behind me who kept kicking my seat it might have been more enjoyable."

"I hate it when I get one of those kids behind me," Amy said in frustration. "And it seems I always get sat next to that kid, or the screaming baby."

"Yeah, those are the worst." Jason squirmed uncomfortably on the cold pavement. "It's freezing down here."

"Well sweetie, don't slip on ice and then you won't end up down there," Lisa advised with a chuckle earning her a quick fist-bump from Chris.

"That's very good advice, I'll remember that in the future," he grumbled. "But that doesn't change the fact that I'm freezing down here."

"Then we'll help you up," Trish suggested, "right Amy?"

Amy nodded as she took Jay's arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. Suddenly, the parking lot didn't seem that cold anymore. "Just brace yourself against us and try not to put any weight on that ankle." Jay just nodded, barely noticing Trish take his other arm, and was soon standing sandwiched between the two women. "How do you feel?"

"Great," he said as he tried to fight the temptation to look at the red head holding him up, "but I think I broke my ankle."

"Oh no, you cannot have a broken ankle," Adam said as he approached the group again with a woman following close behind him with a wheelchair. "I can't have an accident like this on my record before I even open the place! And I thought I told you to stay still!"

Jay rolled his eyes, "Sorry for not worrying about your safety record while I was freezing my ass off on the ground."

"Just sit down and give me your keys so I can grab your bags." Jay pulled his arm from around Trish and tossed his keys to Adam, making sure to aim for his head, but was disappointed when the tall blonde man caught them effortlessly. The nurse quickly wheeled the chair behind Jay and Amy and Trish helped lower him to the seat.

"Put your leg up please," the nurse said and as Jay elevated his foot on the foot rest the nurse started to push him towards the lodge. As they were just about to reach the entrance to lodge everyone couldn't help but notice the shiny black limousine that pulled up behind them.

"What the hell," a voice called from inside the vehicle as a bellman opened the door. Slowly a long, shapely leg in a five-inch stiletto appeared. "How is it that I _always_ miss all of the good stuff?"

Trish dropped on of Jay's bags and ran to the limo. "Maria! I'm so glad you made it!"

"Hope you didn't have anything breakable in that one," Amy joked as Jay groaned.

She hugged Trish as she got out of the limo, "Me too." She took of her sunglasses and adjusted the lavish fur coat she was wearing. "But I want to know how I still managed to miss all of the fun? I mean, this is only the first day and already someone's in a wheelchair?"

"Well, it _is_ Jay," Chris offered, eliciting a nod from Maria.

"Come on guys let's get in and get Jay's ankle looked at," Adam suggested. "Shawn, can you get these bags for our guests?"

"Right away Mr. Copeland."

Chris snickered as they made their way into the lodge, "Mr. Copeland."

* * *

"So then, they had to sew me into this _awful_ looking puke-green dress and they threw me out on the runway. I could barely walk and ended up tripping and fell strait into the photographer's pit at the end." Everyone laughed as Maria recounted the one of the worst runway shows she had ever been in. "But, they got a great shot of me before I fell, and right after that Victoria's Secret signed me to a deal."

"And I bet walking a runway in your bra and panties is _much_ easier than walking it in a dress," Chris joked.

Maria laughed before sipping her coffee, "Actually, it is. Less clothes means less restricting."

"And to think I thought you girls left wrestling so you didn't have to strut around in your underwear anymore," Adam said.

"They did," Maria pointed at the other girls on the couches near the fireplace, "I was perfectly comfortable with it." Everyone laughed; as they all sat around the fireplace in the lodge's lounge it felt as though no time had passed between them at all. Seven years made no difference what so ever in their friendships, and it was true that some things really do never change.

Looking around the room, Jason noticed one member of their group was still missing. "So where do you think Jeff is," he asked.

Amy rolled her eyes, "He probably just overslept and missed his flight, or forgot to pack and missed his flight, or…"

"Or," a voice cut in, "he just couldn't get a flight until later in the evening."

Without looking up Amy waved a hand dismissing the voice's reasoning. "No, that could never be it."

"Thanks for the show of confidence Ames," the voice's owner pouted. "It's good to see you too." Everyone got up from their comfy spots on the couches and greeted Jeff Hardy with hugs.

"Hardy," Chris said shaking his head, "late as always."

"What can I say, some things never change."


End file.
